


Grim

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [42]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grimm's lives suck, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Very serious or gloomy.





	Grim

The life of a Grimm is, well, grim. All too often they’re attacked simply for what they are. Even when they aren’t the fearsome hunters that wesen make them out to be they may be attacked.

When they take up the Grimm mantle their lives become even grimmer. Now the wesen world knows about them, often hunting them and watching them purely for the sport of it. 

Grimms need people to watch their backs but often won’t trust anyone enough to do that. Too often they’re nomads, running and hiding much like the wesen they hunt, trying to stay alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Grimms should be treated better, but I understand why most wesen hate them.


End file.
